Geth Armory
Few details are known about the manufacture of geth equipment, though their weapons and armor are of the highest quality. The Geth Armory produces Rage, Berserker and Battlemaster armors. A license to sell Geth Armory products is available from Morlan, a salarian merchant located in the Lower Markets of the Citadel Wards. Weapons Only the Geth Pulse Rifle can be obtained in-game -- geth shotguns and sniper rifles are available by using console commands. The geth sniper rifle (gained with the 'gethgun_sniper' cheat code) is the only geth weapon with upgrade slots. Levels I-IX have one weapon upgrade slot, and level X has two. There is no ammo upgrade slot. All geth weapons share the pulse rifle name, model and sound effects. Armor Technology The Geth Pulse Rifle is a compact highly-accurate, high-powered, advanced energy pulse assault weapon manufactured by the Geth Armory, which when discharged manifests itself briefly as a sharp, cyan beam ending in an electrical discharge. It is the standard infantry weapon for the geth military, and is standard-issue to many of their troops, including Juggernauts, Shock Troopers, and many other geth units. The weapon shares the appearance of the geth with glowing parts, smooth rounded edges, and a shiny, chrome finish. Some Pulse Rifle units are occasionally known to be found outside of geth space, sold by merchants such as the Normandy Requisitions Officer. These weapons are not modifiable, and as such cannot be upgraded. The pulse technology used in these weapons extends to other geth weaponry as well, namely the weapons of geth recon drones, and it may be related to the 'Siege Pulse' mass accelerator cannon on Geth Armatures and Colossi. They have a particular affinity for ripping through shields, as evidenced by the death of Richard L. Jenkins on Eden Prime. The body of Nirali Bhatia may have been withheld by the Alliance for research into better defenses against geth pulse technology, as her body had apparently been heavily damaged by the discharge of these weapons. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, the Geth Armory manufactures two known weapons. *Geth Pulse Rifle The Geth Pulse Rifle is a secret Assault Rifle which can be obtained during the mission on Haestrom if the game difficulty is set to Hardcore or above before landing on the planet. This geth weapon fires a rapid stream of high-energy phasic slugs. Comparable to a Vindicator Battle Rifle. Very effective against shields and biotic barriers; moderately effective against armor. Two anomalies differentiate these geth weapons from other stock assault rifles. First, the mass effect field generation technology follows a sine curve (it has a variable rate of fire). Second, its slugs are lighter than standard Avenger slugs, but they're encased in a phasic envelope. *Geth Plasma Shotgun The Geth Plasma Shotgun is added by the Firepower Pack. This three-barrelled geth weapon fires miniature but potent cluster rounds of superconducting projectiles and has a longer range than standard shotguns. A two-stage trigger system allows for either quick fire-capacitors or a charge-and-release attack to electrify the projectiles as they exit the weapon. As the rounds hit the target, they fragment and electricity arcs between the pieces, flash-converting the air to conductive plasma. The resulting impact, heat, and electrical charge overloads shields and barriers and causes massive trauma to unarmored targets. A handful of higher-ranking krogan on Tuchanka and Kureck in Jack's Loyalty Mission also wear Geth Armory's Rage series of armor, though lacking the distinct helmet. Gatatog Uvenk wears a modified variant of the Battlemaster series. Mass Effect 3 In Mass Effect 3, the Geth Armory manufactures five known weapons, two from Mass Effect 2, and three new additions. *Javelin Called the Javelin by Alliance marines, this geth weapon holds a reservoir of ferrofluid, magnetically drawn into the firing chamber and expelled at lethal speeds. Like a high-pressure water jet, the ferrofluid cuts through nearly anything it hits with so much heat that it resembles a beam of light, causing terrible wounds. *Geth Spitfire The Geth Spitfire Assault Rifle is added by the Reckoning Pack in multiplayer. The Geth Spitfire has a rotary barrel, very similar to the modern-day mini-gun. It can deal a great amount of damage in short, controlled bursts. Like all heavy weapons in Mass Effect 3 single-player, once its ammunition has been depleted, the weapon is thrown away. *Geth Plasma SMG The Geth Plasma SMG is added by the Resurgence Pack in multiplayer and the Firefight Pack in single-player. It works on the same principles as the Spitfire. Unlike the Spitfire, however, the plasma SMG has been modified to take thermal clips. Holding down the trigger speeds up its rate of fire, rapidly depleting the gun’s heat sink in exchange for nearly continuous fire. Trivia *The pulse rifle may be named after the famous pulse rifle carried by the marines in Aliens, but 'pulse rifle' can simply be a generic term referring to any number of futuristic infantry weapons that fire a plasma projectile or a briefly discharging laser. *Pulse Rifles in Mass Effect may sometimes come with upgrade slots despite normally having none, and may not look like a Geth Pulse Rifle, if purchased from the apartment in Intai'sei. Category: Equipment Category: Manufacturers Category:Heavy Armor Category:Geth